Enderman.exe
Intro Have you ever heard of the popular game Minecraft? It's a game where you can build, mine, and most importantly, survive. But there was a really creepy spinoff called "Enderman.exe". Part 1: The Game One day, I was in The Xbox 360 Game Store, then I saw a Game which is called "Enderman.exe". It was a orange text with a bunch of Endermen on it. Then i downloaded it and decided to Play on It, and so i did. When it started, there was no Mojang or 4J Studios Logo. It was just the intro. The Orange Text with a bunch of endermen were on The Top of the screen while Happy Music was playing. When I pressed start, the text was red and the endermen have blood on it which stayed for 1 second. Then the logo said, "Level 1: The Forest". When I was in Level 1, my Enderman was in the Middle of The Forest in daytime, I needed to find a way to escape. I found a path which will lead me to the end of the forest. When i walked there, the Song of Unhealing music from Ben Drowned played, the trees had no leaves, and there were a lot of dead mobs, including Endermen. When I kept walking, the music got louder and creepier. Finally, when I got to the end of the forest, The music stopped and I saw a Ghast. I walked up to the ghast. When my player walked to him, They started chatting with each other, This is what it sounded like: Enderman: "What happened to the mobs in the forest?" Ghast: "They got killed by a monster." Enderman: "HAHA! Now THAT'S a good joke!" Ghast suddenly got a serious face. Ghast: "NO! It's not a joke!" Then a bloody picture of a ghast appeared, it stayed like that for a second, then the screen cut to black. Part 2: When I got back on the title screen, The text was still Red and the Endermen still had blood on them. I pressed play again and now it said "Level 2: The Village". It was night time at the village. When i was walking around, I saw a Slime and it saw me. The Slime told me to follow him on his motorcycle. I found a car, I got in the car, and I followed Slime while he was driving. 3 minutes after following Slime, a dust storm came and blocked my view of Slime. When the dust storm covered me and my car, Slime and his motorcycle were gone without trace. I kept driving through the dust storm and all the sudden, a Mutant Creeper was running towards me and my car on the street, and when it happened, static appeared for about 15 seconds. Afterwards, I found Magma Cube. I walked up to him, and another cutscene occurred. They started talking. This is what they said: Magma Cube: "Enderman." Enderman: "Magma Cube? what are you doing here?" Magma Cube: "A monster killed my brother, Slime. Now it's going after us!" Enderman: "What is?" Magma Cube: "I have no ide- (screams)" Then it was silence and a picture of a Black Widow Spider showed up for a second and it went black. Part 3 After the second time the screen cut to black, The intro showed up once again, but this time, It was different. It was a Enderman standing on a floating Island. Seriously? Why would they change the title screen to that? But who cares? I pressed play once again and the level logo said "Level 3: ..." and it was in opposite colors, The background and text was black instead of white and the Rectangle was on was Red instead of Blue. Then I showed up, in a creepy swamp-desert-forest hybrid place. The sky was static, and there were no clouds, no sun, no moon, and the water was replaced with blood and there were more leafless trees and dead mobs than in the first level. I started running as fast as I could. And at the end, I saw a dead body, and this time, it wasn't a mob, It was Steve, the player from Minecraft. The sky turned black with red clouds. Somehow, my Enderman was looking depressed and somehow, I couldn't control my Enderman. Then all the sudden, behind my Endermans back, was a MONSTER. The monster looked like a Red Mutant Enderman with Bloodshot eyes, Creeper legs, a butcher knife attached to it's back, and dead bodies of Pigs, Creepers, and worst of all, Endermen, Ghasts, Slimes, and Magma Cubes. My Enderman now had a scared face and was hurrying. But the monster was too fast. The Monster caught my Enderman and killed him. and then it walked up to the camera and broke it and static appeared. Before the game completely ended, there was a picture of the monster eating the Enderman. After waiting for a while, the text "Game Over" appeared. The Aftermath/Conclusion All the sudden, I heard a voice coming from behind the window saying, "Ready to Play Again?". I looked behind me and I saw the statue of the same Monster from Enderman.exe and I asked my dad if he could delete Enderman.exe. When he deleted, The statue had vanished. I put a video with gameplay on Youtube. There were only 200 views and 2 comments. The first comment was: "OMG, I am not going to play Enderman.exe and I never will!" The second comment said: "I am gonna get nightmares now because of this. Then the next day, I went on the computer and somehow, the video was deleted from Youtube. So, if you ever noticed the game the looks like this, Do not play it! You will never know what it really has on it! By the way, Notch, Jeb, and other Mojang employees would never add blood, mobs talking, scary pictures, cars, motorcycles, dust storms, static skies, or that monster I saw. Category:Creepypasta Category:Long Pastas Category:Enderman